Thomas' Trusty Friends (DVD)
Thomas' Trusty Friends is a UK, US, Australian, Dutch and German DVD release featuring episodes from Jack and the Sodor Construction Company. The UK release featured eleven episodes. It was released for digital download in 2017, additionally featuring the remaining episodes. The US release featured six episodes. An additional episode was included on the US Starz release. Lionsgate released the DVD for digital download in 2013. It was released under the name The Reliable Friends of Thomas for Dutch audiences, and was titled Thomas and his Faithful Friends for German audiences. Description 2006 UK/AUS Meet Thomas and his trusty NEW friends at the Sodor Construction Company for lots of action packed new adventures! Join Jack the Digger, Alfie the Excavator, Kelly the Crane and loads of other great new characters as they work hard and play hard under the watchful eye of Miss Jenny who’s always there to make sure her machines do a job “spot on”! 2008 UK Meet Thomas and his trusty friends at the Sodor Construction Company for lots of action packed adventures! Join Jack the Digger, Alfie the Excavator, Kelly the Crane and loads of other great characters as they work hard and play hard under the watchful eye of Miss Jenny who's always there to make sure her machines do a job "spot on"! US All aboard for more fun with Thomas and his construction friends. From demolition to digging and steamrolling, this team really knows how to work together. When a storm causes chaos on the Island, Thomas and his friends must pull together to restore it in time for the big game. Hop on board with Alfie, Buster, Max, and Monty and join in all the adventures! Episodes UK/AUS # A Tale for Thomas - A very rare, old tree has been struck by lightning, but will all the machines be able to pull together and help to repair the tree? # Jack Owns Up* # Thomas and the Moles - Buster feels left out when a big storm makes lots of damage on the Island of Sodor because there is nothing for a steamroller to do! When Miss Jenny discovers the soccer ground is covered in molehills she immediately calls for Buster! # Percy's Scary Tale* # Kelly's Windy Day - A strong wind blows Kelly over damaging his wheels, but when he is called in to help Isobella he worries he will fall over, and hurt someone. Can he be brave and help out? # Percy Helps Out - When Miss Jenny sends Nelson the Ballast Tractor to carry Thomas for repairs, he confides in Thomas that he'd like to be carried by someone else. He is delighted when Sir Topham Hatt instructs Percy to carry him all the way back to the yard. # The Tortoise and the Hare - Working on the Sodor Rally Track, Buster dreams of being the fastest steamroller. Max and Monty tease him for being slow but when they are all asked to test the track Max and Monty are so busy arguing that Buster rolls over the finish line first! # Thomas' Trusty Friends - Ned is disappointed that his only job on demolishing a building is to clear up the rubble. When Oliver's wrecking ball won't knock down the building, Ned comes to the rescue. # On Site with Thomas - When Patrick the Cement Mixer declares himself the most important machine, a huge disagreement breaks out. Miss Jenny points out that they should all work as a team and Patrick feels very silly! # Alfie Has Kittens - Alfie the Excavator is sent to help demolish a building, but the other machines tease him for being small. Later when a mother cat and her kittens are discovered in the building only Alfie is small enough to rescue them. # A Happy Day for Percy - It's a muddy day on the site and Miss Jenny tells the machines to be careful. When Alfie sinks in the mud because Max and Monty are not taking care, Can Byron the Bulldozer save him? # A Visit from Thomas - The team are building a new school and Oliver is being careful to do a good job. He discovers a complete dinosaur skeleton and is very proud when he ends up on the front page of the newspaper. # Mud, Glorious Mud - Isobella does not like getting dirty, but when all the machines run out of diesel she has to get some more - by driving across some very muddy fields. * Only released on digital download in the UK. US # Thomas' Trusty Friends # Alfie Has Kittens # A Tale for Thomas # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas and the Moles # Mud, Glorious Mud The Netherlands # A Story for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Kelly Blows Away # Percy Lends a Hand # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas' Trusted Friends # Building with Thomas # Alfie Has Kittens # A Lucky Day for Percy # Thomas Visits # Isobella Muddles Through Germany # A Story for Thomas # Thomas and the Moles # Kelly's Stormy Day # Percy Helps Out # The Tortoise and the Hare # Thomas and his Loyal Friends # With Thomas on Site # Kittens for Alfie # A Happy Day for Percy # A Visit from Thomas # The Mud Fight Songs * One Friendly Family * Engine Roll Call Bonus Features (US only) * Computer Fun * Character Gallery from On Site with Thomas Trivia * This is the first DVD of several things: ** The first US DVD to feature the 2007 Anchor Bay Entertainment logo. ** The first US DVD not to feature the episodes listed on the back cover. ** Starting with this release, Sir Topham Hatt would no longer be narrating the menus on US Thomas DVDs. * The whole Welcome to the Island of Sodor opening is used for the opening of the 2006 UK DVD. * The 2006 UK episode selections plays the first 25 seconds of the Engine Roll Call. * The US DVD is the only home media release anywhere in the world to feature the song One Friendly Family. * Mud, Glorious Mud is included in the US version featured on Starz. * Alfie is mirrored on the UK cover, but his number was edited to face forwards. Goofs * On the UK DVD back cover, Jack is mistakenly referred to as a digger. * In the US DVD captions, Cranky is misspelled as Frankie. * On the UK and international covers, wires can be seen in Thomas' cab. DVD Packs UK * 5 Exciting DVDs * The Ultimate Collection US * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Thomas' Trusty Friends and New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures 2-pack * Thomas' Trusty Friends and Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories 2-pack * Thomas' Trusty Friends and On Site with Thomas and Other Adventures Double Feature * Ultimate Thomas Collection AUS * HiT Favourites 3 Disc Collection * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:Dutch VHS/DVD releases Category:German VHS/DVD releases Category:Digital Video Category:Direct-to-Home Video